The NIDCD Core for Clinical Research and Care supports the following NIDCD projects: 1 Z01-DC-000016 NF-kappaB in the molecular pathogenesis and therapy of Neoplasms Affecting Human Communication 1 ZIA DC000039 Identification of Genes Causing Syndromic And Nonsyndromic Hearing Impairment 1 ZIA DC000046 Genetic Studies of Human Communications Disorders 1 ZIA DC000060 Molecular Analysis Of Human Hereditary Deafness 1 ZIA DC000064 Clinical Analysis Of Disorders Of Hearing And Balance 1 ZIA-DC-000073 Signal and Transcription Factor Network Interactions in Head and Neck Cancer 1 ZIA-DC-000074 Genomics and Proteomics of Head and Neck Cancer 1 ZIA-DC-000082 Neurotology Program 1 ZIA-DC-000087 Characterization & Enhancement of Anti-tumor Immune Responses in Head & Neck Cancer 1-ZIA-DC-000088 Cellular and Molecular Pathogenesis of Hearing Restoration in Adullt Inner Ear 1-ZIA-DC-000090 Mechanisms and Optimal Combination of Cisplatin Chemotherapy for Head and Neck Cancer The NIDCD protocols supported by the core include: T-DC-0005 Studies of Measures of Attention Oh93-DC-0016 - Nonsyndromic Hereditary Hearing Impairment Gene Mapping: India / Pakistan Protocol 97-DC-0057 - Non-parametric and parametric Linkage Studies of Stuttering 97-DC-0180 - Genetic Analysis of Human Hereditary Hearing Impairment 00-DC-0073- Identification of Hereditary Auditory Processing Deficits 01-DC-0099 - Evaluation for NIDCD Head and Neck Surgery Branch Clinical Research Protocols 01-DC-0228 - Clinical and Molecular Analysis of Hearing Impairment Associated with Enlarged Vestibular Aqueducts (EVA) 01-DC-0229- Genetic Analysis of Hereditary Disorders of Hearing and Balance 01-DC-0230 - Studies in the Deficits in the Sense of Taste 10-D-180 - Pilot Study of neoadjuvant rapamycin for patients with advanced head and neck cancer 17-DC-0138 - Cisplatin and statins in ototoxcity 18-DC-0051 - NIDCD Biospecimens protocol The NIDCD Core for Clinical Research and Care supports over 3,000 outpatient clinic evaluations per year. Core otolaryngologists perform 50-100 major surgical cases annually. Staff mentor medical students during senior clinical clerkships. The Otolaryngolist Surgeon Scientist Career Development Program coordinated through the OCD, recruited two candidates in the past year.